enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sciismo
Lo Sciismo (dall'arabo shi‛a «partito, fazione», sottinteso «di ‛Ali e dei suoi discendenti») è il principale ramo minoritario dell'Islam. Il suo centro è la moschea Haram al-Imam Alì a Najaf, Iraq. Gli sciiti pensano che l'organizzazione politica dei musulmani debba essere una monarchia assoluta ed ereditaria della famiglia del Profeta (Ahl al-Bayt) attraverso la figlia del profeta Fatima bint Muhammad. Va precisato che né nel Corano né nella sunna vi è alcuna indicazione politica se sia da preferire la democrazia o la monarchia. Caratteristiche Gli sciiti devono il loro nome all'espressione "shīʿat ʿAlī" (fazione di ʿAlī), sovente abbreviata semplicemente in "Shīʿa". Hanno cominciato il loro lento cammino di differenziazione da quello che, sotto Ahmad ibn Hanbal, diventerà il Sunnismo per motivi al contempo politici e spirituali. L'occasione fu offerta dall'assassinio perpetrato dalle forze califfali omayyadi ai danni di al-Ḥusayn b. ʿAlī, figlio di ʿAlī b. Abī Ṭālib, avvenuto nel 680 a Karbalāʾ, in Iraq.Diventata per questo la seconda città santa sciita, dopo Najaf in cui fu sepolto suo padre, primo Imām sciita e quarto califfo dell'Islam. In quell'occasione si pose con forza la questione-cardine dell'Imamato: se cioè ammettere che alla suprema carica islamica potesse accedere un qualsiasi credente (come era già stato il caso di Mu'awiya ibn Abi Sufyan e di suo figlio e successore Yazid ibn Mu'awiya), oppure riservare il posto di Califfo/Imam a un appartenente alla cerchia ristretta dei Compagni del Profeta e - con l'inevitabile trascorrere del tempo - riservarlo a un appartenente al lignaggio di Muhammad (Ahl al-Bayt). Gli alidi si cominciarono a differenziare dal resto della Umma, dal momento che considerarono unica legittimata a governare l'Ahl al-Bayt, mentre il resto dei musulmani ritenne che qualsiasi fedele di buona capacità religiosa, non necessariamente discendente del Profeta, anche se preferibilmente appartenente alla sua tribù - i Coreisciti -, potesse guidare a pieno titolo la Comunità islamica.Una posizione più radicale (e nei fatti impercorribile) fu quella proposta da un terzo gruppo - assai minoritario - di musulmani: i Kharigiti. Essi pretendevano infatti che la guida della Umma dovesse essere riservata al "miglior musulmano" esistente, indifferenti circa l'estrema difficoltà e aleatorietà di una simile scelta. Col tempo gli alidi misero per scritto le loro riflessioni teologiche e politologiche, evolvendo verso quello che diventerà il vero e proprio Sciismo. Da quanti si potranno di lì a poco legittimamente chiamare "sunniti" (la definizione sarà data da Ibn Ḥanbal, col suo auspicio che la Umma fosse una Ahl al-sunna wa l-jamāʿa, cioè "Gente che si rifà alla tradizione Muhammad e che non origina secessioni"), gli sciiti presero a differenziarsi anche a proposito di alcuni altri istituti giuridici, ammettendo, ad esempio, la legittimità del matrimonio a tempo prefissato, detto mutʿa, sulla scorta di precisi ḥadīth del Profeta, negando (come facevano i sunniti) che Maometto avesse posto fine a una tal pratica preislamica al ritorno dalla conquista di Khaybar. Secondo alcuni studiosi sunniti (e, negli ultimi tempi, i wahhabiti in particolare), una parte dello Sciismo penserebbe che dal Corano - raccolto all'epoca del califfo ʿUthmān b. ʿAffān - siano stati espunti alcuni passaggi e una sura intera (la sūrat al-wilāya, ovvero "capitolo della luogotenenza") che attestavano la designazione a succedergli, fatta da Maometto in favore di ʿAlī. Questa affermazione è decisamente respinta dagli attuali sciiti che ribadiscono invece che nello Sciismo nessuno avrebbe mai affermato l'incompletezza del Testo Sacro islamico. Nel suo Uṣūl al-Kāfī, Muḥammad ibn Yaʿqūb al-Kulaynī, o Kulīnī (vissuto nel X secolo), affermò peraltro sull'autorità di Jābir: :« Ho sentito Abū Jaʿfar dire: «Chiunque fra la gente fede islamica pretenda di aver collazionato l’intero Corano come Allāh l’ha rivelato, è un mentitore. Solo ʿAlī e gli Imām dopo di lui l’hanno raccolto e mandato a memoria come Allāh l’aveva rivelato » ovvero :« Jābir riferisce di aver ascoltato l’Imām Muḥammad al BāqirSettimo Imam per gli sciiti duodecimani, o imamiti. dire: «Nessuno può rivendicare di aver compilato il Corano così come Allah l’ha rivelato, a meno che non sia un bugiardo. La sola persona che l’ha compilato e memorizzato secondo la sua rivelazione è stato ʿAlī ibn Abī Ṭālib e gli Imām che sono venuti dopo di lui''Uṣūl al-kāfī 1:228..'' » Affermazioni non dissimili sono riscontrabili nel Tafsīr al-Shāfiʿī min kitāb al-kashshāf di Tabrisī (o Tabarsi). Quanti nello sciismo negano che il Corano sia stato in qualche modo alterato per odio nei confronti della Ahl al-Bayt, si rifanno all'autorità di Abū Jaʿfar Muḥammad b. ʿAlī Ibn Bābawayh al-Qummī, detto Shaykh Ṣadūq (Il venerabile grandemente veritiero), che affermò: :« La nostra fede è che il Corano rivelato da Allāh al Suo Profeta Muhammad è quello che sta tra le due copertine ( ''daffatayn ). Ed è quello che è in mano ai credenti, e non è più lungo… E colui che afferma che diciamo che è più lungo, è un mentitore"Al-Ṣadūq, Kitāb al-iʿtiqādāt, Teheran, 1370 dell'Egira, p. 63; traduzione inglese di A.A.A. Fyzee, The Shi'ite Creed, Calcutta, 1942, p. 85..'' » Tutte queste differenziazioni, non toccando alcun punto della dogmatica islamica (non essendo articolo di fede la completezza o meno del Corano), non legittimano comunque quelle fazioni più estremiste del sunnismo wahhabita che parlano dello Sciismo come di un'eresia. Tale atteggiamento del tutto recente contraddice la lunga tradizione moderata dell'Islam sunnita che ha sempre considerato lo sciismo come una variante dell'Islam e che ha costantemente negato per 14 secoli che si possa applicare ai suoi seguaci la definizione di kuffār.Plurale di kāfir, colpevole di kufra (empietà massima e imperdonabile, per stroncare la quale sarebbe lecito in teoria "versare il sangue"). Lo sciismo - minoritario in termini assoluti (tra il 6 e l'11% dei fedeli musulmani di tutto il mondo) - è maggioritario in Iraq, in Libano e in alcune aree del Golfo Persico e, con poche eccezioni, del tutto dominante in Iran, dove lo sciismo fu forzatamente imposto dalla dinastia dei Safavidi (1501-1722). Origine dello sciismo Il termine sciismo viene da shīʿat ʿAlī, il partito di ʿAlī. La parola shīʿa è già riportata diverse volte nel Corano per indicare l’affiliazione alla scuola di pensiero di personaggi, sia positivi che negativi, dei Libri Sacri, come i profeti Abramo e Mosè da una parte e Faraone dall’altra. Muhammad al-Shahrastani, nel suo Al-Milal wa al-Nihal, una fonte sui diversi gruppi in cui si divide l'Islam, scrive: Gli Sciiti sono coloro che seguono ʿAlī in particolare e che credono nel suo imamato e califfato (ereditario ndr) secondo le direttive esplicite e le volontà del profeta Maometto. Alla morte di Maometto, nel 632, la questione della sua successione fu all’origine della più grande divisione all’interno dell’Islam. I discepoli di ʿAlī ibn Abī Ṭālib, indicati anche dal Profeta con il termine di sciiti, ritenevano che gli unici legittimati ad esercitare il potere fossero l'Ahl al-Bayt, la "Gente della Casa" (la famiglia del Profeta), e che dunque ˁAlī, la loro Guida, sulla base delle indicazioni fornite dal Profeta (vedi Ghadīr Khum), fosse l’unico successore legittimo. Essi sostenevano che il ruolo di Imam (guida religiosa) e Califfo (autorità politica) dovessero cumularsi in un’unica persona, ma dovettero riconoscere come primo Califfo Abū Bakr, eletto dal resto della comunità (Umma). La disputa sembrò ricomporsi con l’accesso di ʿAlī al Califfato dopo la morte violenta del 3° Califfo ʿUthmān ibn ʿAffān. (Egli fu dunque quarto Califfo per i sunniti e primo Imām per gli sciiti). Ma il suo potere fu contestato da Muʿāwiya ibn Abī Sufyān, governatore omayyade della Siria, che gli si ribellò apertamente. ʿAlī fu assassinato nella moschea di Kufa da un seguace del kharigismo. I suoi discepoli riposero allora tutte le loro aspettative sui suoi due figli, al-Ḥasan ibn ʿAlī e al-Ḥusayn ibn ʿAlī. Ḥasan fu indicato da ʿAlī come suo successore all’Imamato, ma fu costretto a sciogliere il suo esercito e accettare un accordo con Muʿāwiya, stipulando però con lui un patto secondo il quale, alla morte di questi, il potere sarebbe tornato ad al-Ḥasan o, in sua mancanza, a suo fratello al-Ḥusayn. Ma Muʿāwiya, contravvenendo al patto, nominò suo figlio Yazīd per la successione al Califfato. al-Ḥasan nel frattempo era morto, forse avvelenato dallo stesso Muʿāwiya, ed al-Ḥusayn, che ne aveva ereditato l’Imamato, rifiutò categoricamente di giurare fedeltà a Yazīd, sia per questione di legittimità, sia per una pretesa indegnità mostrata dallo stesso. Messo di fronte alla scelta tra la sottomissione o lo scontro, al-Ḥusayn intese raggiungere la città irachena di Kufa, dove gli alidi erano molto forti e gli avevano promesso il loro sostegno. Ma le truppe califfali intercettarono al-Ḥusayn a Kerbelāʾ, sulla strada per Kufa, impedendogli anche l’accesso all’acqua dell’Eufrate. al-Ḥusayn, con soli 72 combattenti (gli abitanti di Kufa erano stati nel frattempo duramente repressi e si guardarono bene dall'intervenire in suo soccorso), dovette fronteggiare l'assai maggiore contingente armato califfale spedito dal wālī di Kufa e l’esito non poteva essere altro che la morte sua, dei suoi familiari e dei suoi discepoli. La battaglia di Kerbelāʾ, del 680, segnerà la definitiva rottura tra gli sciiti ed il resto della comunità che più avanti prenderà il nome di Ahl al-Sunna (da cui il nome attuale di sunniti). Il destino tragico di al-Ḥusayn scosse le coscienze dei musulmani e accrebbe la determinazione a lottare per l’ideale di un potere giusto e rispettoso dei principi fondamentali dell’Islam originario. Il martirio divenne il simbolo della lotta contro l’ingiustizia. Il senso dello sciismo è in questo massacro e quindi nel culto dei martiri. Tutti i discendenti di al-Ḥusayn, ovvero gli Imam dell’ Ahl al-Bayt, la Famiglia del Profeta, ebbero un destino tragico, fatto di prigionia e avvelenamenti. Per gli sciiti, gli Imam sono le guide, i custodi del Libro. La loro legittimità non deriverebbe dalla discendenza carnale dal Profeta, ma dalla loro eredità spirituale; essi ebbero una conoscenza del significato del Corano e ne spiegarono il senso esoterico ( bātin ) ai fedeli. Il dodicesimo Imam di questa catena di successione iniziata con ʿAlī e proseguita con al-Ḥasan e al-Ḥusayn, sfuggì alla repressione del califfo di turno occultandosi nell’874. Questo fenomeno sovrannaturale mise dunque termine alle rivendicazioni sul potere temporale e diede una dimensione fortemente escatologica e religiosa allo sciismo. Gli sciiti duodecimani, ovvero coloro che prestano fede a tali dodici Imam, da quel momento in avanti accettarono passivamente l’ordine politico stabilito, nell’attesa della parusia del 12° Imam che, alla fine dei tempi, tornerà a manifestarsi e a ristabilire la giustizia in Terra. In questa attesa, nessun potere politico è pienamente legittimo. La Rivoluzione Islamica del 1979 in Iran ha in parte modificato questo atteggiamento, stabilendo il potere del giurisperito ( velāyat-e faqih ) che, pur non esente da difetti ed errori, cerca di creare e gestire una società islamica quanto più giusta possibile e preparare le condizioni per il ritorno dell’Imam Atteso. Particolari dottrinali Lo sciismo è basato su cinque fondamenti dottrinali: *il Monoteismo (Tawḥīd); *la Profezia (Nubuwwa); *l’Imamato (Imāma); *la Resurrezione (Maʿād); *la Giustizia di Dio (ʿAdl). I Cinque Pilastri (Professione di fede, Preghiera canonica, Elemosina canonica, Digiuno nel mese di Ramaḍān e Pellegrinaggio alla Mecca e dintorni) sono ugualmente riconosciuti – il primo coincide d'altronde con il monoteismo – ma considerati e definiti come "obblighi di fede". Monoteismo Lo sciismo riconosce, come tutte le altre scuole islamiche, l’Unità Divina e il testo sacro del Corano. Esso considera che il Corano abbia un senso evidente ed uno nascosto, senza comunque che il secondo annulli o pregiudichi il primo, e che il testo sacro vada studiato anche esotericamente. Gli Imām sono gli incaricati di insegnare ai fedeli più ricettivi questa gnosi. Profezia Lo sciismo riconosce il profeta Maometto ed attribuisce a lui e agli altri Profeti biblici la qualità dell’infallibilità assoluta ( ʿiṣma ), mentre il sunnismo gliela riconosce solo in materia di fede. Per infallibilità assoluta si intende la totale astensione dai peccati, sia maggiori che minori, e dagli errori nel ricevere e trasmettere la Rivelazione. In aggiunta i Profeti hanno il dovere di provare agli uomini la provenienza divina del loro messaggio e per questo compiono miracoli. Il miracolo più grande dell'ultimo Profeta dell'Islam è il Corano stesso la cui conoscenza gli venne trasmessa direttamente nel cuore senza l'intermediazione dei sensi. Imamato È l’articolo di fede che più caratterizza lo sciismo. Dio non volle permettere che gli uomini si perdessero e per questo ha inviato loro i Profeti per guidarli. Ma la morte di Maometto mette fine alla catena profetica iniziata con Adamo e continuata con Noè, Abramo, Mosè e Gesù. Occorreva dunque un garante spirituale della condotta degli uomini che fosse e desse prova della veracità della religione e dirigesse la comunità. Questi è l’Imām, la Guida. Egli deve soddisfare un certo numero di condizioni: conoscere la religione, essere giusto ed esente da difetti, in altre parole essere il migliore del suo tempo. Egli viene investito dallo stesso Profeta e quindi dall’Imam che lo ha preceduto. Contrariamente ai sunniti, dunque, gli sciiti affermano che la comunità, dopo la morte del Profeta, doveva essere guidata da ʿAlī, suo cugino e genero avendone sposato la figlia Fāṭima, e dal Profeta nominato primo Imām. E i discendenti di ʿAlī dovevano esserne gli eredi nell’Imamato. Questa rivendicazione in origine possedeva un carattere esclusivamente politico-religioso, ma nel tempo è venuta a rappresentare un aspetto fondamentale della teologia sciita. La concezione dell’Imamato da parte degli sciiti, diversamente dal Califfato contemplato dagli altri musulmani, incarna sia l’autorità temporale che quella spirituale, ed è considerato la continuazione del ciclo della profezia. A questo proposito c'è da fare una precisazione riguardo al concetto di Sunna. Si intende per Sunna tutto il corpus di leggi e consuetudini derivanti da ciò che il profeta Maometto disse, fece, omise di dire e di fare, cui alluse ecc. Contrariamente a quanto si potrebbe pensare, non sono però solo i sunniti a seguire la Sunna, come il nome potrebbe indurre a credere, perché altrettanto fanno gli sciiti. La differenza sta in primo luogo nelle catene di trasmettitori, ovvero nelle fonti di tale Sunna. I sunniti ne privilegiano alcune, gli sciiti talora altre. In secondo luogo, i sunniti considerano Sunna anche le integrazioni apportate dai primi Califfi, e gli Sciiti fanno altrettanto con le integrazioni apportate dai primi dodici Imam. I trasmettitori usati dagli uni sono considerati inaffidabili o addirittura mentitori dagli altri e viceversa. Secondo gli sciiti duodecimani, i primi dodici Imām - investiti in tale ruolo da Dio stesso, dal Profeta o dall’Imam precedente - sono stati rappresentanti infallibili di Dio stesso su questa terra e custodi della Rivelazione. L’infallibilità è dovuta al fatto che l’Imam trae la sua autorità da Dio, così da non poter impartire insegnamenti minati dal dubbio dell’errore. Dopo l’occultazione del 12° Imam gli uomini sono liberi in rapporto al potere temporale mentre l'insegnamento fluisce sempre dall'Imam per il tramite dei religiosi di più elevata dottrina e qualità morali, ineffabilmente ispirati da lui. Nello Sciismo la prassi religiosa non è fissata ab eterno in tutti i suoi particolari e pertanto l’interpretazione (ijtihād) resta aperta e problemi nuovi possono essere risolti con nuove soluzioni. Alla fine dei tempi l’Imam nascosto si manifesterà ripristinando l’autorità legittima e la giustizia fra gli uomini. Lo Sciismo, sorto da una controversia di natura dinastico-legittimista, è evoluto presto in una forma anche dottrinalmente lontana dall'Islam predicato da Maometto. Diverse sue concezioni concernenti la figura dell'Imam appaiono alla maggioranza sunnita nettamente eterodosse e, fino a tempi non lontani, furono aspramente condannate e ferocemente combattute come eretiche. Vediamone alcune. Sin dalle origini si ebbe un acceso dibattito sulla natura della persona dell'Imam. In ambienti estremisti, kaysaniti e ismailiti, si sostenne la dottrina della divinità dell'Imam concepito come una sorta di "volto di Dio" (wajh Allah), ovvero il volto che Dio mostra al creato, dottrina che si perpetua nell'Ismailismo odierno. Tale dottrina è in parte mitigata nello Sciismo imamita o duodecimano, maggioritario nell'Iran e Iraq attuali, in cui si tende piuttosto ad accreditare una concezione che si basa sul principio - cui probabilmente non è estranea una lontana eco cristologica - della "doppia natura" dell'Imam: uomo che conterrebbe una particola di Luce divina. L'Imam - secondo una suggestiva metafisica o teologia della luce, sarebbe una "irradiazione" (tajalli) della stessa Luce divina. Gli zayditi, che si continuano nell'attuale Sciismo dello Yemen, hanno invece sempre negato aspetti divini nella figura dell'Imam, riconoscendogli soltanto l'infallibilità (è sempre guidato da Dio) e l'impeccabilità. La dimensione divina dell'imam è anche alla base dell'idea che l'imam "sorregga il mondo", ovvero - come si sosteneva in certi ambienti- senza di lui il mondo crollerebbe; consequenziale è anche la tendenza a considerare il magistero dell'Imam - in quanto "manifestazione" (mazhar ) di Dio sulla terra - superiore a quello dello stesso Profeta, semplice uomo. Infine l'Imam gioca un importante ruolo escatologico. Sin dalle prima riflessione elaborata in ambienti ismailiti e poi ripresa in parte anche nello Sciismo imamita, si afferma l'idea che alla fine del mondo l'ultimo Imam della serie - considerato mai realmente morto - tornerà per instaurare nella veste di Mahdi un regno di giustizia che ripari ai torti subiti dalla comunità sciita, idea che denuncia matrici ebraico-cristiane (cfr. letteratura apocalittica). Autorità religiose Gli sciiti duodecimani riconoscono come maggiori autorità religiose i Marjaʿ al-taqlīd che possono essere più di uno: ciascun fedele deve sceglierne uno (o più di uno in alcuni casi) e seguirne i verdetti giuridici. Altri titoli delle autorità religiose sciite sono quelli di ayatollah (ossia "segno di Allah"), titolo che può coincidere con quello di marjaʿ, e ḥujjat al-islām (trad: prova dell’Islam), di grado inferiore al primo. I religiosi sciiti possono indossare il turbante bianco o nero. Quest’ultimo colore indica i sayyid ovvero i discendenti del profeta Maometto. Culto dei Martiri Lo sciismo accorda una particolare importanza al culto dei martiri. ʿAlī, al-Ḥasan e soprattutto al-Ḥusayn sono i più importanti. Per al-Ḥusayn si celebrano delle grandiosi manifestazioni di lutto e dolore collettivo per il giorno della sua morte, ʿAshurāʾ, il 10 del mese di Muḥarram, e quaranta giorni dopo, Arbaʿīn. Guglielmo di Tiro (XII secolo), paragonava questo culto a quello dei martiri cristiani, ed ancor oggi molte sono le assonanze con le cerimonie cristiane del Venerdì Santo. Giustizia di Dio Gli sciiti affermano che Dio è giusto e che non agisce mai ingiustamente. Di conseguenza ricompensa coloro che credono e compiono buone opere e punisce i malfattori. Per l'affermazione di tale principio l'uomo deve essere libero nella scelta delle proprie azioni ed è per questo che gli è stato conferito il libero arbitrio. Punto questo di divergenza con il sunnismo che ritiene Dio unico Creatore, e quindi anche degli atti dell'uomo.Jean Jolivet, D. Gimaret, "Théories de l’acte humain en théologie musulmane", Revue de l'histoire des religions, 2/1982, ligne, mis en ligne le 18 janvier 2006. URL : http://rhr.revues.org/document4717.html. Consulté le 11 juin 2008. Divisioni dello sciismo La corrente sciita oggi maggiormente diffusa è quella dei cosiddetti Duodecimani (o Imamiti o Giafariti). Essi sono coloro che credono nell’Imamato dei Dodici Imām dell’ Ahl al-Bayt. Ricordiamo i nomi di questi 12 Imām: # ʿAlī bin Abī Ṭālib, al-Murtaḍa; # al-Ḥasan ibn ʿAlī, al-Mujtabā; # al-Ḥusayn ibn ʿAlī, Sayyid al-shuhadāʾ (il Signore dei Martiri); # ʿAlī ibn al-Ḥusayn, Zayn al-ʿĀbidīn, al-Sajjād; # Muḥammad ibn ʿAlī, al-Bāqir; # Jaʿfar ibn Muḥammad, al-Ṣādiq; # Mūsā ibn Jaʿfar, al-Kāẓim; # ʿAlī ibn Mūsā, al-Riḍā (in persiano: Reża); # Muḥammad ibn ʿAlī, al-Taqī; # ʿAlī ibn Muḥammad, al-Naqī; # al-Ḥasan ibn ʿAlī, al-ʿAskarī; # Muḥammad ibn al-Ḥasan, al-Mahdī. Vi sono poi i cosiddetti Ismailiti o Settimani perché credono fino ad Ismāʿīl, considerato il settimo Imam dopo Jaʿfar al-Ṣādiq. Sono diffusi nell’Africa Orientale, in India e nel mondo occidentale. Gli Zayditi, diffusi nello Yemen, prendono il loro nome da Zayd, ritenuto quinto ed ultimo Imām dopo ʿAlī Zayn al-ʿĀbidīn. Gli Alevi, gruppo religioso sincretista diffuso in Turchia orientale, devoti alla figura di ‘Alī ibn Abī Tālib, considerati dal resto del mondo islamico non ortodossi, seguono un'interpretazione gnostico-allegorica ( bātin ) del Corano piuttosto che una di tipo letteralistico ( zāhir ). Non impongono il divieto di consumo dell'alcol e hanno una forte devozione per Gesù e Maria. Hanno sviluppato un modello di trinità basato su Allah, Muhammad e ‘Alī. La loro fede è inoltre ricca di elementi animisti. Infine c’è la setta eterodossa degli Alawiti, minoritaria ma al potere in Siria, presente in Libano e fortemente diffusa in Anatolia orientale. Per riassumere, quindi, i rami ed eterodossie dello sciismo sono 7: Duodecimani, Ismailiti, Zayditi, Aleviti, Alawiti, Ahl-e Haqq, Drusi. Diffusione dello sciismo A motivo del suo essere maggioranza assoluta in Iran, lo sciismo viene a torto indicato come la variante persiana dell’Islam, ma si tratta di un'affermazione errata. Infatti, oltre al fatto che la culla dello sciismo è stata storicamente un paese arabo come l’Iraq, in cui si trovano i suoi maggiori santuari e che le differenziazioni abbiano tutte connotazioni religiose e politiche e nient’affatto etniche, c’è da rilevare come esso sia diffuso - sia pure in senso fortemente minoritario - in tutti i luoghi ove vi sono musulmani e come in alcuni paesi arabi esso sia massicciamente presente. Oltre che in Iran, infatti, dove lo sciismo ha la maggioranza assoluta, esso è maggioritario in Azerbaijan, in Iraq e nel Bahrain; alte percentuali di sciiti si trovano in Libano, nello Yemen (zayditi) e in Kuwait. Forti minoranze sono presenti anche in Arabia Saudita e Siria (alawiti), mentre negli altri paesi arabi gli sciiti sono fortemente minoritari. Fuori dal mondo arabo, forti minoranze si trovano in Turchia (aleviti), Afghanistan, Pakistan e India. Luoghi sacri I luoghi sacri dello sciismo generalmente sono per i primi tre posti gli stessi di sunniti ed ibaditi (cioè Al-Masjid al-Haram della Mecca, la Moschea del Profeta a Medina e la Spianata delle Moschee a Gerusalemme), poi al quarto posto per alcuni la Moschea dell'Imam 'Ali a Najaf e per altri la Grande Moschea di Kufa. Secondo altri sciiti o Najaf o Kufa sono al terzo posto, prima di Gerusalemme. Secondo altri sciiti e` sicura in classifica solo la prima (Mecca), poi secondariamente vengono a pari merito le altre citta` sante (per la presenza di particolari moschee o santuari). Quindi, solo per elencarne alcune, la Moschea del Profeta a Medina, la Spianata delle Moschee a Gerusalemme, la Moschea dell'Imam 'Ali a Najaf, il santuario di al-Husayn a Kerbela, il santuario di Hażrat-é Maʿsūmeh a Qom e la Grande Moschea di Kufa. I madhahib dell'islam sciita La principale scuola giuridica dell'Islam sciita è il Jafarismo. Note Bibliografia Trattazioni generali in italiano o tradotte: * H. Laoust, Gli scismi nell'islam,Genova 1990 * B. Scarcia Amoretti, Sciiti nel mondo, Roma 1994 * H. Corbin, Corpo spirituale e terra celeste. Dall'Iran mazdeo all'Iran sciita, Milano 1986 * H. Corbin, L'imam nascosto', Milano 1979 * H. Corbin, L'immagine del tempio, Torino 1983 * S. H. Nasr, Ideali e realtà dell'Islam, Milano 1988 * A. Bausani Persia religiosa, Milano, Il Saggiatore 1959 (rist. Cosenza, Lionello Giordano Editore 1999) * A. Straface, Islam: ortodossia e dissenso, Roma 1998 * L. Capezzone-M. Salati, L'Islam sciita. Storia di una minoranza, Roma 2006 Importanti trattazioni in lingue europee: * K. Chambers Seelye, Moslem Schisms and Sects, New York 1920 * D.M. Donaldson, The Shi'ite Religion. A History of Islam in Persia and Irak, London 1933 * T. Fahd, Le shi'isme imamite. Colloque de Strasbourg (6-9 mai 1968), Paris 1970 * S. H. M. Jafri, Origins and Development of Shi'a Islam, London 1979 * H. Corbin, Temps cyclique et gnose ismaélienne, Paris 1982 * H. Corbin, En Islam iranien, 4 voll., Paris 1971 * H. Corbin,Face de Dieu et face de l'homme, Paris 1983 * Nawbakhti, Les sects schiites, Teheran 1980 * A.A. Sachedina, Islamic Messianism: the Idea of Mahdi in Twelver Sh'ism, Albany 1981 * A.A. Sachedina, The Just Ruler in Shi'te Islam, Oxford 1988 * W.F. Madelung, Religious schools and sects in Medieval Islam, London 1985 * S. M Arjomand (a cura), Authority and Political Culture in Shi'sm, Albany 1988 * S. M Arjomand, The Shadow of God and the Hidden Imam, Chicago-London 1984 * M. A. Amir Moezzi, La guide divin dans le Shiisme originel, Lagrasse 1992 * H. Djaït, La grande discorde. Religion et politique dans l'Islam des origines, Paris 1989 * S. H. Nasr (a cura), Expectation of the Millennium, Albany 1989 * Y. Richard, L'Islam chiite: croyances et idéologies, Paris 1991 * Y. Richard, Le schi'isme en Iran. Imam et revolution, Paris 1980 * H. Halm, Der schiitische islam, München 1994 * H. Halm, Schiism, Edinburgh 1991 * H. Halm, Shi'a Islam: From Religion to Revolution, Princeton 1996 ISBN 1-55876-135-7 Traduzioni italiane di autori sciiti iraniani contemporanei: * R. Khomeyni, Il governo islamico o l'autorità spirituale del giureconsulto, Rimini 2006 * R. Khomeyni-M. Mutahhari, La via spirituale. Invito e introduzione, Roma 2002 * M. Mutahhari,Gnosi e sufismo, Roma 1992 * M. Mutahhari, L'uomo e la fede, Roma 1985 * M. Mutahhari, La guida e il magistero, Roma 1987 * A. Shari'ati, L'Individuo, il marxismo, l'islam Roma, 1985 * A. Shari'ati, Sette discorsi, Roma 1984 * A. Tabataba'i, La shi'a nell'Islam, Roma 2002 Categoria:Voci